Not While I'm Around
by Moonlight Cascade
Summary: Blaine fears the worst when he receives a phone call telling him that Kurt is in the hospital after being attacked.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Spoiler) This is a short story based on the upcoming episode "Bash". This is just a story and not what I believe will actually happen on the show. The subject matter may be triggering for some as it includes violence against gay people. It may be difficult to read (it was difficult to write), but in the end it only makes me even more determined to fight for change against the hate and ignorance. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**_

* * *

"Remember that time we broke into Dalton?" Blaine laughed. "That was epic!"

"Dude, that was awesome." Sam said. "Remember how we almost got caught because your Nightbird cape got hooked on the railing and it took us forever to free you? I told you Blaine, capes are hazardous to superheroes."

"Nightbird couldn't fly without his cape, Sam." Blaine insisted. "Don't even get me started on the fact that it also doubles as an invisible cloak."

Sam laughed. "We had some great times in high school. I miss it already."

"It was fun." Blaine said. "But I can't really say I miss it. Being here in NYC, this is the adventure I've been waiting for. It may not be full of crazy escapades and goofy costumes, but it has everything I've ever dreamed of. I have NYADA. I have my friends. I have a Starbucks on every corner…and best of all; I have this loft and the love of my life in my arms every single night. I couldn't ask for a better world than I have right now."

Sam smiled. "You do have it pretty sweet here in the city. It's like this place was made for you and Kurt."

"It sure was." Blaine agreed. "We're going to have the perfect life here. We're going to be successful and rich and married with two adorable kids…We'll be living the life we spent countless hours planning for when we were cuddled on his father's coach dreaming of our future together. It's all I've ever wanted, and I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have Kurt by my side to share it with."

Sam grinned. "Are you done being all sappy on me?" He joked. "I feel like I'm watching a chick-flick listening to you ramble on. You do it all the time. We could be talking about football and you somehow manage to end the conversation with how much you love Kurt. The other day you went on for ten minutes about how Kurt wants to redesign the Giant's uniform."

Blaine shrugged with a smile. "I can't help myself, Sam. Everything in my life revolves around Kurt. You might want to get used to that, I don't plan on changing that fact for anyone."

Sam patted him on the back. "Okay buddy. I can deal with that…but try to keep the stories of your wild sex life to a minimum. It's not that I mind, it's just I'm really, really jealous of the frequency."

Blaine smirked. "Speaking of which, I've got a great story about last night's bedroom adventure. It involves the cape and a pair of shoelaces that…" He was cut off by his cell phone ringing. "I'll finish after I answer this." He chuckled. "You'll never guess how it ends."

He looked at the screen, smiling wide when he saw it was Kurt. "Well hello gorgeous." He gushed. "I was just talking about you and the unfortunate mishap in bed last night. I hope your knee isn't too sore."

"With whom am I speaking?" A husky voice asked. "This is Detective Lewis of the New York Police Department."

Blaine was startled, expecting Kurt's soft voice and not a rough sounding police officer. "Th-This is Blaine…Blaine Anderson." He stuttered. "Why do you have my fiancés phone?" It hit him like rush of ice cold water to the face, an instant overwhelming panic that this could be one of 'those calls'. The kind of call that everyone dreads and refuses to believe they would ever receive. It was only a second before the officer replied, but to him that second felt like a lifetime. He could hardly believe so many feelings and thoughts could run through a person in such a short amount of time, but he managed to go through a million different emotions and horrifying scenarios in the blink of an eye. The worst of them being_…'I'm sorry to inform you that the love of your life, the man you planned on marrying, the father of your future children, is dead.'_ BAM! His perfect little world collapses around him and he has nothing left to live for.

"Sir, is your fiancés name Kurt Hummel?" The detective asked.

Blaine swallowed the dry lump of fear in his throat. "Yes. Yes it is." He answered, wanting desperately to hang up and declare the call a 'wrong number'._ 'Don't say it. Don't you dare shatter my world into a billion pieces.'_ He closed his eyes tight, frantically praying Kurt had simply lost his phone and the kind detective wanted to return it.

"There's been an incident involving Kurt and he's been taken to the hospital." The detective said. "I called you because you're the first on his phone's contact list. They've taken him to St. Anne's."

"Wait!" Blaine exclaimed. "What do you mean 'an incident'? What's going on? Is he hurt?"_ 'Of course he's hurt. They don't take uninjured people to hospitals.'_ "How bad is it? Is he…" He hesitated, taking a deep breath to prepare for the answer. "Is he dead?"

"He was alive when the ambulance took off." The detective said, sounding sympathetic. "He has some injuries, but I can't really tell you how severe. You should get to the hospital right away."

Blaine was already at the door when the detective suggested that. Sam didn't know what was going on, but he knew it was bad. Blaine looked terrified as they headed out the door together, and he could barely keep up with him as they rushed for a cab. It was only a few minutes ago they were laughing and joking and feeling about as good as it gets. Now they were sitting anxiously in the back of a cab, fearfully waiting to find out the fate of someone they couldn't bear the thought of living without.

"Where is he?" Blaine asked breathlessly as he ran up to the nurse's desk. "Kurt Hummel. Where is he? I need to see him right now."

The nurse walked around the desk, motioning for them to follow her. "Are you a friend or family?" She asked, leading them into a small waiting room.

"I'm his fiancé." Blaine said. "I need to see him. Please, can you take me to him?"

"The doctors are still with him." The nurse explained. "I need you to wait here and the doctors will come and talk to you as soon as they can."

"Wait!?" Blaine huffed. "No. I can't wait. I…I need to see him. I need to make sure he's okay. Just let me see him for one minute, please." He begged.

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry. You'll have to be patient. The doctors are doing everything they can for him. In the meantime, maybe you should contact whoever is his next of kin."

_'Next of kin? What the fuck does that even mean?'_ Blaine thought. _'Oh Christ, what if they won't let me see him because I'm not family. Let them try. I'll barrel through every last one of them to get to him. I'm small and scrappy and determined, so don't even try to come between me and my man.'_

He was about to argue with the nurse about this, but she walked away before he had the chance. She was obviously used to dealing with distraught people. He stood dumbfounded, his mind moving a mile a minute with nothing coherent actually getting through. It was all surreal. Kurt was lying somewhere in the hospital being poked and prodded by strangers and all he could do was wait. He still had no idea what had happened to Kurt, or what kind of injuries he might have. He was lost in the dark, waiting for someone, anyone, to turn the light on and end this nightmare. His head spun and stomach churned, his knees shaky and barely able to hold his weight. Sam grabbed his arm, helping him to a chair to sit.

"He's going to be okay." Sam said, wanting to reassure him. "Kurt's probably in there giving them a hard time about having to put on the ugly gowns they make you wear in these places. He's probably demanding a designer gown with slippers to match."

Blaine appreciated Sam's attempt to ease his worry, but it wasn't going to work. Every muscle in his body was tense, unable to relax until he was holding Kurt again. He was doing his best to fight off the negative image of a solemn looking doctor in a while coat walking in and telling him he'd never hold Kurt again, but it was difficult. He wanted to believe the best, he needed to, but the mind can be cruel while it waits idly for answers.

"I can't do this, Sam." Blaine said, his voice trembling with fear. "I can't lose him. I'll die without him. He's what makes me whole."

Sam rubbed Blaine's back. "He's not going to die." He whispered. "He's stronger than anyone I know. He's gonna make it through this."

Blaine looked away, staring blankly out the window. Sam was right. Kurt was the strongest person he'd ever met. His strength and courage went beyond most men's. Those were just a couple of the many impressive attributes that attracted him to Kurt in the first place. The way he'd stood up to his bully. The way he accepted the Prom Queen crown and showed the haters they couldn't bring him down. Even the way he forgave his bully and was there when he needed a friend, was a testament to his valor. He fought battles that most would cower away from, and won those battles because defeat was never an option he was willing to accept. Whatever happened to Kurt was bad…but Kurt's a fierce survivor.

He swallowed the tears that were building. He didn't want to break down. He wanted to take a lesson from Kurt and stand strong and confident in the face of fear. He jumped from his seat quickly as the door opened up. It wasn't a doctor, but it was someone who might be able to give him at least a little idea of what was going on.

"Mr. Anderson?" The detective asked, looking at Sam.

"No." Sam replied, pointing to Blaine. "He's Mr. Anderson. I'm Sam Evans."

The detective nodded, holding out his hand to Blaine. "I'm detective Lewis. We spoke on the phone earlier."

Blaine shook his hand. "Yes." He said anxiously. "I need to know what happened. Was there an accident? Did he get sick on the subway? What the hell happened?"

"We're still gathering information on exactly what happened." Lewis said. "We've interviewed several witnesses that gave us a pretty good idea of what went down." He licked his lips nervously. "Do you mind if we sit down?" He asked. "This isn't going to be easy to hear."

Blaine nodded, his gut wrenching at the thought of what he was about to hear. _'How bad could it be? What's this guy's definition of 'easy'?'_ He thought as they took a seat._ 'On a scale of hangnail to gunshot wound what are we talking here? I'm willing to accept a scraped knee and maybe a sprained wrist…nothing more thank you.'_

The detective sighed heavy before explaining the situation. Blaine listened carefully, disconnecting himself to stay sane as the story unfolded. "We received a 911 call about a couple of guys getting roughed up on Fifth Street. The officers responded and found two males unconscious in the alleyway."

_'Roughed up! Unconscious! Shut the fuck up! I'm not listening to this shit! You obviously have the wrong Kurt Hummel. Nope! My Kurt didn't get roughed up! My Kurt got his phone and ID stolen by some dude who got himself roughed up! That's what happened Mr. Lawman…Get your facts straight before you crush someone's heart like this.'_

"The caller said there were four or five guys beating on a young man." The detective continued. "They were yelling out obscenities and using gay slurs against the guy. They obviously had a problem with his sexuality."

_'Seriously? We move from Ohio to a liberal New York City and it's HERE Kurt gets gay bashed? Who are these little fuckers and where do they live? I've got a baseball bat and a score to settle.'_

"They said they saw Kurt run into the alley yelling for them to stop." Detective Lewis said. "When the attackers saw him they started beating on him. They ran off when they saw a group of construction workers coming to stop them. It's a good thing those guys decided to get involved. It could have been a lot worse for Kurt if they hadn't."

"So wait." Blaine said confused. "Kurt wasn't the one getting bashed? You're saying he got hurt trying to help?"

Detective Lewis nodded. "That's what our witnesses say. Have you seen the doctor? How is Kurt doing?"

Blaine shook his head, the scene the detective described still playing in his mind like a bad movie. "No. They haven't told us anything. Did you see him…you know, before they brought him here? Was it bad?" He looked into the man's eyes, pleading for any information. "I need to know if he might…" He couldn't say 'die'. He didn't have the strength. Luckily detective Lewis could see his anguish and understood.

"I'm not a doctor." Lewis said, wishing he was so he could have the answers the distraught young man needed so desperately. "The paramedics who took care of him at the scene said he was unconscious, but his vitals were good. That's encouraging." He looked down, unable to look into Blaine's scared eyes any longer. "There was a brick lying next to him on the ground. Witnesses say one of the suspects threw it at Kurt and it hit him in the head. That's what caused him to go down."

Blaine closed his eyes, the vomit rising in his throat as he imagined Kurt's fear when he saw the brick coming at him. Did he think they were going to kill him? Did his life flash before his eyes? Did he have a moment before falling to the ground unconscious to think of the people he'd be leaving behind? Did he have time to regret taking such a risk that might end with those who love him feeling the heartbreaking pain of his carelessness for the rest of their pointless lives?..._'Why Kurt? Why couldn't you have just walked away?'_

"Unfortunately, the other guy didn't fare as well." Lewis continued. "He was pronounced dead at the scene. They beat him real bad." His voice cracked, his own horrible image of what he saw etched into his brain like a tattoo. He'd seen a lot in his many years on the force, but this was more brutal and senseless than most. He cleared his throat. "We're still looking for the suspects. We've got some good witness descriptions of them so I'm confident we'll catch these thugs."

'_It was all for nothing.'_ Blaine mind reeled. _'Kurt risked his life to save someone and now he's hurt and the guy is dead. What kind of bullshit is that? That's quite a cruel joke for the universe to play on someone who only wanted to save the day. Make it all for nothing. The hero's effort was in vain, but hey, thanks for going above and beyond. Better luck next time.'_

Blaine looked at the detective, his fear and despair beginning to change to anger and revenge. "When you find them, let me know how many there are. I'll need to know how many bricks I'll need to bring when I visit them in prison."

Detective Lewis wanted to say something like _'Hey now kid, don't let your anger get the best of you.'_, but he didn't. Truth be told, he liked the idea of a brick slamming upside the head of each of the cowards who thought nothing of the lives they were destroying. In fact, he would love to personally write the names of each of them on those bricks and hand them to the ones who deserve justice. Bradley Simmons, the twenty-one year old NYU student who was simply walking home after his shift at a fast-food joint, beaten down for no other reason than who he loved. He deserves justice. His family deserves justice. Kurt Hummel, a selfless young man who courageously stepped in while others looked away. He deserves justice. And then there's Blaine, the frightened fiancé helplessly trying to keep it together as he waits to hear the fate of his love. He deserves justice.

"I…I have to call his father." Blaine mumbled. "I don't think I can hold off making that call any longer." He looked over at Sam. "Could you call Rachel for me please?"

Sam nodded, walking out to make the call in private. It was going to be a difficult call. Rachel had already lost someone very important to her, they all had. He hated the thought of her having to go through that again. He took a deep breath before dialing, not really sure just how to break the bad news without breaking down himself.

Blaine waited for Detective Lewis to leave before taking out his phone. He sat staring at it, the words in his head trying to form some sort of easy way to tell Burt what has happened. He wanted to sound positive, not to worry him too much. _'How do I put a positive spin on something like this?'_ He wondered_. 'Um, hey Burt, how you doing? Hope everything's going well there in Ohio. How's the weather been? I heard it's been really chilly up your way. How's Carole? Tell her I said hello….Oh, and I just wanted to let you know that your son was beaten up and he's in the hospital. Other than that, everything here is just peachy._' He dialed the phone, knowing that the minute he heard Burt's voice he'd lose his shit and cry like a baby.

"Well hello Blaine!" Burt said cheerfully. "It's about time I got a call from one of you. I know you boys are busy in the big city, but a phone call once in a while would make this old man feel a lot better. Where's Kurt at? No no no, don't tell me, let me guess. He's ironing his scarves while watching The Sound Of Music." He chuckled. "That's two of his favorite things to do…I'm right, ain't I."

Blaine froze. _'I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this…I have to fucking do this.'_

"Burt I , um, I called because…" He paused. _'Here we go.' _"I called because something has happened. I don't want you to freak out and have a heart attack or something, so just stay calm because everything is going to be alright."

'_Stay calm. Yeah okay Blaine. My son is hundreds of miles away and his fiancé calls and says something has happened. Nope. Not gonna stay calm. Not even a little.' _

"What happened?!" Burt asked anxiously. "Is it Kurt? Where is he? What the hell happened?"

"He's at the hospital." Blaine said. "Burt, he…" And there it was. All the emotion he was doing so well at holding back couldn't be contained any longer. Like a dam bursting, the tears flowed down his cheeks. "He got beat up." He said through his sobs. "I…I…I don't know how he is. The doctor hasn't come out. I'm so scared, Burt." He sniffled, trying unsuccessfully to collect himself. "I don't know what to do. All I'm doing is waiting and I don't know if I can take this any longer." He wiped his tears with his sleeve. "I'm so sorry, Burt. I didn't want to worry you but I'm so scared."

It wasn't a heart attack he was having. With a heart attack the heart beats fast, trying to pump the blood through. His heart wasn't beating fast. It wasn't beating at all. It stopped the moment he heard the word 'hospital'. It was refusing to beat until it knew its reason for beating was still alive.

"Okay Blaine, listen to me." Burt said, surprised he could even speak. "I'm on my way there. The second, and I mean THE SECOND, you hear from the doctor you call me. Do you understand, Blaine?"

"Y-Yeah. Yes." Blaine stammered, sniffling. "I promise I will."

"Kurt is a fighter, Blaine. Remember that okay." Burt said, hoping to ease Blaine's nerves as well as his own. "He's gonna make it through this."

"I know. I know." Blaine agreed quickly. "It's going to take you time to get here, but please hurry." He needed Burt. He needed a grown up because right now he was feeling about as emotionally stable as a five year old.

"I'll go as fast as I can." Burt said, his own emotions starting to well up inside. He hung up, breathing in deep to keep it together for his son. He quickly tossed a few articles of clothing in a bag and rushed out. He checked his watch. There was going to be plenty of speeding on this trip but, _fuck the law._ Kurt and Blaine needed him and he wasn't going to let them down.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine stood staring out the window. It was getting dark out and the lights of the city flickered against the looming sunset. He used to think that was a beautiful sight, but now it felt more like an ominous warning that a dangerous city was about to become even more dangerous. He'd never look at the city with wide-eyed awe again. It was an evil place full of evil people running around doing evil things. Once Kurt was well enough he'd take him far away from here. He'd buy an island of their own where evil could never find them.

"Mr. Anderson." A voice said behind him.

He quickly turned, finally seeing a doctor standing in front of him. "Yes." He said anxiously. "How is he? How is Kurt?"

_'This is it. This man in the long white coat is about to tell me if I still have a reason for living. He's got the answers that will either make me cheer or make me drop to my knees. What's it gonna be doc? Give me my life back please.'_

"He's doing fine." The doctor said. "I'm sorry it took so long, but we wanted to run some tests to make sure he didn't have any internal bleeding or brain swelling. Fortunately, the test all came back good. He has some cuts and bruises, as well as a slight concussion. We'd like to keep him overnight for observation, but as far as I can see, he's going to be okay."

Blaine couldn't stop staring at the man's face, this absolutely beautiful, wonderful, saintly savior who said all the right words. He wanted to kiss this man on the cheek. He wanted to lift the man onto his shoulders and parade him around as his hero. He was an angel sent from Heaven and he just earned his wings.

A relieved smile formed on Blaine's face. "He's…He's really going to be okay?" He asked, wanting to hear the nice doctor say it just one more time to be sure he wasn't dreaming. "Are you sure."

The doctor smiled back, patting Blaine's shoulder. "I'm sure Mr. Anderson. With a little rest he'll be healed up in no time."

Sam grabbed Blaine, throwing his arms around him. "He's okay buddy." He chimed. "Kurt's gonna be just fine."

Blaine hugged Sam, his worry and fear melting away and replaced with gratitude and joy. The news was better than he could have ever hoped for, and with every breath he took he felt thankful to those who made sure he didn't lose the love of his life. Mostly, he was thankful for Kurt. Thankful to love a man so strong and determined that not even Satan himself could bring him down._ 'How have I gotten so lucky? That man of mine never fails to amaze me.'_

"Can I see him?" Blaine asked, not really willing to accept anything but a yes.

The doctor nodded. "I'll take you to him." He said, leading him down the corridor and around the corner. He pointed to a room just to the left. "He's in there. Don't stay too long, he needs his rest."

'_Sure thing doc…I'll only stay as long as he's in this hospital. After that, I'm out of here.' _

He stood in front of the door for just a moment. As anxious as he was to see him, he had to remember that Kurt had just went through something very traumatic. Despite his own overwhelming feeling of happiness and relief, he should be prepared that Kurt might be feeling a little differently about it all. The physical pain enough would be difficult to deal with, but the psychological damage something like this could do to him might run deeper than any cut and darker than any bruise. He took a deep breath, ready to give Kurt whatever support he needed to get past this.

The room was dim, a small fluorescent light just above the bed illuminating Kurt as he lay sleeping. He quietly walked to the bed, looking down at the face he feared he would never see again. He gasped lightly, the scraped cheek and split lip were more injury than he wanted to see. He expected it, but seeing the actual evidence that he was really beaten made it all too real. He wasn't badly hurt, but he was hurt…and that was enough to break his heart. He reached up, brushing a stray hair from Kurt's forehead. He knew Kurt would be angry if anyone saw him with his hair not 'just right'. Kurt stirred at his touch, turning his head and opening his eyes slightly, enough for Blaine to look into his glazed baby-blues.

"Hey." Blaine said softly, smiling, rubbing his fingers gently along Kurt's hairline. "Are you going to wake up and talk to me or what? I've got a few things to say to you mister."

Kurt gave a tired smile. "Hmm, like what?" He mumbled.

Blaine took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Well, I have to say things like, I love you Kurt Hummel with every ounce of my being, and without you I am nothing." His emotions swelled again, his voice cracking as he spoke. "And I'm so incredibly proud to call you my fiancé. Every day you show me new ways to be a better man. I'll spend my entire life striving to be the kind of person who deserves to be by your side, and if I lose my way, I only have to look at you next to me to steer me in the right direction. You're my guiding light, Kurt…without you I am lost."

He felt Kurt's hand squeeze back, his weary eyes dancing as if they were watching fireworks. Blaine could tell he wanted to say something back, but he was weak and still a little dazed. "You need to get some rest now." He said. "I have to go make a call, but I'll come right back. I promise." He leaned down, tenderly placing a kiss against Kurt's forehead. "I love you." He whispered, and then left to call Burt with the good news.

Burt leaned his head against the headrest, the muscles in his body suddenly loosening from its tension. His son was alive. His reason for living has been restored. Now all that was left to do was to get to NYC and find the criminals who wrongfully thought they could mess with the Hummel's and get away with it. They'll be sorry they ever crossed paths with Kurt, and by the time he's finished with them they'll be even sorrier they hadn't ran the minute they saw Kurt coming. An eye for an eye, that's all he was looking for.

Blaine didn't waste any time getting back to Kurt, sitting vigil by his side as he slept. It was a restless sleep, with Kurt tossing and turning as he mumbled incoherent words. Blaine could tell he was haunted by nightmares, his mind probably repeating the horrifying event that would forever plaque him. How does someone erase that memory? How do they not see it flash before them every time they close their eyes? Blaine knew Kurt's pain all too well. He knew the physical and mental road to recovery wasn't going to be an easy one for him. Years after his own attack he still struggled with the fear, the helplessness, the anger. Thankfully, with the help of an understanding therapist, he has been able to stay positive and let the experience fuel his determination to fight for change. He wasn't going to let his attackers win. He wouldn't give them the power they tried beating out of him. Kurt would more than likely go through the same struggle, and Blaine was actually glad he knew enough about it to help him through it.

He dozed off, his mind and body exhausted by the day from hell he could finally put behind him. He dreamt, but unlike Kurt's they were good dreams. The image of Kurt laughing and smiling as they fixed breakfast together for the first time. Kurt playfully dancing around the kitchen as he set the table. Kurt wrapping his arms around his waist from behind as he flipped the pancakes, lightly nibbling on his neck just to tease. Wonderful memories that he knew he would cherish more now than ever. He almost lost Kurt. He almost lost the chance to make more simple joyful memories of an ordinary morning on an ordinary day. He wouldn't take that for granted ever again. Every minute he shared with Kurt was a blessing he planned on treasuring.

He woke, rubbing his sore neck from the awkward sleeping position. He instantly felt the familiar feel of Kurt's loving eyes upon him. He looked up quickly, their eyes meeting with souls connecting even stronger than ever. They were both aware of how close they'd come to losing that connection, and the words unsaid between them at that moment spoke volumes. They said a million _'I need you's'_ A thousand_ 'I want you's',_ an infinite_ 'I love you's',_ all in one heartfelt glance.

Kurt forced a small smile, his cracked lip stinging but not enough to stop him from giving Blaine the smile he knew he needed. He could only imagine what Blaine had gone through. If the shoe was on the other foot and it was him who had gotten news that Blaine had been hurt, he would have for sure lost his mind before he even made it to the hospital…But Blaine wasn't as easily shaken. He was good under pressure, and more than likely kept himself together, at least on the outside. He knew he'd have some apologizing to do._ 'I'm sorry I stupidly went up against a group of thugs. I'm sorry I don't have better fighting skills. I'm sorry I couldn't change the world fast enough…I'm sorry I scared you and gave you worry lines.'_ He would make up for this misjudgment somehow, but he knew it was going to take a little more than a dozen roses and an expensive dinner at his favorite restaurant.

"Hi." Kurt whispered with a dry mouth. "You didn't have to stay all night, Blaine. You look like hell."

Blaine chuckled, glad to hear Kurt still had his sense of humor. He took his hand. "Yeah well, I look better than you." He joked, though it wasn't even close to the truth. Even with the cuts and bruises he felt Kurt's handsome face outshined his by far.

Kurt attempted to laugh, moaning low at the pain it caused. "I think the bruises add character." He managed to say with a smile.

Blaine could see the pain in Kurt's face. He wanted so badly to take that pain away. "Try not to talk or move too much." He insisted. "Are you in a lot pain? I can get the nurse if you need."

"No." Kurt said. "I'm fine. It's just a little sore." He looked at Blaine, the overwhelming concern he was showing making him feel even guiltier than he already was. "It's not that bad, Blaine. I don't want you to worry."

"I'll make a deal with you." Blaine said, shifting the blanket around to make sure Kurt was well covered and warm. "I won't worry as long as you promise to do everything the doctor says and let me fuss on you until you're all healed." He looked at Kurt, raising an eyebrow. "I know how you are Kurt. You're stubborn and you hate taking orders. You have to promise you'll let me take care of you."

Kurt smirked. "You mean you'll do whatever I want whenever I want until I'm all better?' He asked coyly. "I don't see a down side to that, so you have my promise."

Blaine smiled, adjusting the pillow behind Kurt's head. "Why do I have the feeling you're going to enjoy this attention a little too much?" He asked. "You're going to have a lot of fun being the boss of me, aren't you?"

Kurt continued to smirk, already enjoying Blaine's doting. He was sure if it went on for too long it would become annoying, but for now it was nice to have him there to comfort him. They both needed it in their own way. Kurt needed the security he felt from Blaine's loving care, and Blaine needed to feel as if he had some power to protect and heal the man he loves. They would at some point need to discuss the tragic crime that nearly tore them apart, but before the cruelty of the world and its unavoidable effect on them took precedence, they were content to simply be happy and grateful knowing together they would get through it all with even more conviction to fight against anyone who tried to beat them down.

"Blaine." Kurt said quietly, the tears of gratitude filling his eyes. "I thought of you just before I passed out. I thought of how it would feel to never see you again, to never hold you, to never touch you, to never kiss you." He swallowed hard, a small tear escaping down his cheek. "I decided at that moment that no matter what, I wasn't going to die. I would fight with everything I had inside me to live…because I haven't even come close to spending enough time in my life loving you. You weren't anywhere near me yet just the thought of you saved me. That's how powerful your love is to me, and because of it I will always feel like you're there to protect me."

Blaine had no words. There was no possible way to express the overwhelming love and admiration he was feeling. Kurt was attacked, beaten, left for dead, yet somehow in the mayhem he found a way let him be the hero. It wasn't surprising; Kurt always had a way of making him believe he was a man worthy of the cape. Whether he was or not didn't really matter. The fact that Kurt saw the Nightbird inside him was all he needed to at least strive to prove his worthiness. Blaine knew who the real hero was. He didn't wear a costume or a mask or an invisible cloak. He wore bravery and pride and kindness as he walked through this world disguised as a fair-skinned, high-pitched, small town Ohio boy with a head full of dreams and a heart full of hope. A hero for the people…an everlasting love for Blaine Anderson.

As Kurt drifted off to sleep again, he heard the soothing echo of his loves voice surrounding him. He sang quiet and tender, lulling him to a peaceful safe place only they could find...

_"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around..."_


End file.
